MPD et autres histoires
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: MPD. Pour Multiple Personnality Disease. C'est mon étiquette. Je suis Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sans quoi, j'aurais fait de Gaara le héros  
_

_Voilà, voilà, pour une fois, une première personne, ça me change. Hope you'll enjoy._

MPD. Pour Multiple Personality Disease. C'est tout de même plus classe que « syndrome de multi personnalité ».

Je m'appelle Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.

L'autre, il s'appelle Shukaku.

Au départ, il était pas là. Au départ, j'étais normal.

Mon père était chef Yakuza, donc tout le monde avait peur de moi quand j'étais gosse. J'avais pas d'ami.

J'étais tout seul.

Et puis un jour, ou, non, une nuit, je l'ai rencontré. Je l'ai d'abord entendu, et ça m'a réveillé. Puis il a surgi de mon placard d'enfant.

Au départ, j'ai eu peur.

Il me ressemblait exactement : les cheveux d'un rouge très sombre, et la peau très pâle, comme moi. On voyait ses veines au travers, comme moi. Ses yeux étaient verts d'eau, comme les miens.

Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai eu peur ? Se voir d'un coup surgir de son placard, quand on à quatre ans, c'est un peu perturbant.

Il m'a regardé, et il m'a souri. Il était pas tout à fait comme moi. Il avait un kanji sur le front, au dessus de l'œil gauche. « Amour ».

Il m'a dit qu'il serait mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami, pour toujours. Qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais. Qu'il ne me trahirait jamais. J'étais heureux. Heureux comme jamais.

C'est alors qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne parler de lui à personne. Et que si je le disais à quelqu'un, il disparaîtrait. Pour toujours.

J'ai promis.

Et il m'a dit son nom. Shukaku.

Et on s'est fait une autre promesse. Une promesse grave, qui m'a fait peur, mais que j'ai faite quand même.

Le premier de nous deux qui trahirait l'autre, l'autre devrait le tuer.

Pendant six mois, j'ai été heureux. Très heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Shukaku jouait avec moi tout le temps. A l'école, nous méprisions les autres enfants qui avaient peur de moi. Nous jouions dans notre coin, tout seuls.

Et puis Temari chan est arrivé.

Pour que vous compreniez bien, il faut que je vous parle de Temari chan.

Elle est arrivée en dernière année. J'avais cinq ans. Au départ, quand je l'ai vue, je l'ai méprisée, comme les autres. Mais elle, elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, d'elle-même. Le professeur lui a demandé si elle était bien sûre de vouloir se mettre là. Cet imbécile avait peur de moi, lui aussi. Mais elle, elle a dit que oui, qu'elle était sûre.

Je ne l'ai regardé qu'à ce moment là, et elle m'a souri. A la récré, elle a même voulu jouer avec moi.

J'ai oublié Shukaku.

Je l'ai oublié pendant des années.

J'ai passé tout mon primaire, et mon collège, et mon lycée avec Temari chan. J'ai su plus tard que, sous ses dehors de je m'en foutisme parental, c'était mon père qui s'était arrangé à chaque fois pour que nous soyons dans la même classe.

Petit à petit, j'ai grandi, et je suis devenu ce qu'on appelle communément un beau gosse.

En primaire, où c'est indifférent, on me traitait comme en maternelle, mais Temari chan était avec moi.

Au collège, même si je n'avais pas d'ami, je sentais que je commençais à susciter quelque chose chez les filles. Et moi, je commençais à ressentir chez moi une attirance pour Temari chan.

Enfin, au lycée, j'ai eu de nouveaux amis. J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux qui arrivaient à mes épaules. Mon visage avait commencé à s'émacier. Les filles s'excitaient sur mon passage, et même les garçons ressentaient pour moi cette espèce de fascination qu'on a pour la beauté qu'on n'a pas soi-même, même en étant pas attiré par elle. Instinctivement, d'autres beaux garçons se sont groupés avec moi, et moi avec eux. On faisait en quelque sorte front commun, face au reste du lycée, dont on était pas sûrs qu'il ne nous mette pas en pièce.

Mais je suis resté ami avec Temari chan.

Temari chan avait un groupe d'amies, elle aussi, de très belles filles.

Nous avons été le lien entre nos deux bandes, et assez vite, les garçons et les filles traînaient ensemble.

Ça a été l'époque la plus formidable de ma vie. Je ne le montrais jamais, mais je rigolais bien. Naruto faisait le pitre, Sasuke le rembarrait, Sakura faisait la maman entre eux deux, puis avait son syndrome de Jocaste envers Sasuke. Shikamaru se faisait traîner par Ino qui essayait également de mettre Chôji au régime. Kiba et Shino planquaient Hinata au reste du monde. Neji couvait sa cousine derrière eux, Ten Ten accrochée à son bras, désintégrant du regard les filles qui le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, et Lee gambadait devant eux tous en déblatérant ses imbécillités. Quant à Temari chan… Eh bien, Temari chan était la plupart du temps à côté de moi, et ça me suffisait.

Et puis un jour, ça ne m'a plus suffit. Le petit bonheur, tout ça. Je voulais quelque chose en plus.

Un jour, je me suis aperçu que j'étais amoureux de Temari.

Quand un garçon s'approchait d'elle, je lui filais un coup d'œil bien flippant, et il se cassait. Faut dire, entre mes cheveux rouges, et mes yeux bizarres, j'impressionnais plutôt. J'avais de plus que mes amis cette dimension supérieure : la peur.

Parfois, ça vous rend service. Parfois non.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour, non, un soir, je me rappelle, c'était l'hiver, et je raccompagnais Temari chez elle, et on était dans une ruelle, un jour, je me suis arrêté, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et que je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble. Elle m'a regardé gravement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle étais désolé, que pour elle, j'étais son frère, qu'elle n'avait pas se genre de sentiment pour moi. Je suis resté paralysé. Elle m'a demandé si ça allait. Moi, je lui ai attrapé le bras, et j'ai écrasé ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle s'est débattue, mais moi, je l'ai pas laissé partir. Puis elle a réussi à dégager l'une de ses mains, et elle m'a giflé. Pas « foutu une gifle », non, foutre une gifle, c'est vulgaire, non, elle m'a giflé. De nouveau, black out total dans ma tête. Puis sa voix, la sienne, à lui, la mienne, à moi, sa voix a résonné. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Non, je l'avais oublié. Shukaku. « Elle n'est pas gentille… susurrait-il. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas été gentil, Gaara… Mais je te pardonne. Elle t'a séduit. Elle t'a séduit, et elle t'a laissé tomber. Laisse moi faire. Laisse moi faire. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Tout ira bien. »

Le reste, je l'ai vu en retrait de moi, par mes yeux, mais sans que ce soit moi qui regarde. Il regardait pour moi. Il a balayé la ruelle des yeux, et il a vu le tesson de bouteille. Il l'a pris. Temari nous tournait le dos, mais n'avait pas encore quitté la ruelle. Il l'a rattrapée, et l'a tiré en arrière en la bâillonnant. Il posa le tesson sur sa gorge, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Puis il la lâcha, pour éviter que le sang n'asperge nos vêtements.

Nous sommes partis discrètement. En rentrant, je me suis scarifié le même signe que Shukaku. « Amour ».

J'ai assisté à l'enterrement de Temari de loin, et je ne pleurais pas.

Deux ans plus tard, j'ai tué mon père, et prit sa place de chef de famille.

Voici cinq que je suis le boss. Je suis le plus jeune de tous. Le plus craint aussi.

Aujourd'hui, je ne dors plus. Je ne peux pas, sinon, il prendrait ma place.

Je suis terrifiant, je suis respecté, il me semble que j'ai la vie que je veux.

Mais parfois, oui, parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans Shukaku, sans le meurtre de Temari et de mon père, si j'étais resté au milieu de ce groupe d'amis, pour toujours.

Naruto et Sasuke qui se disputait, Sakura entre eux deux… Shikamaru traîné par Ino, Chôji rigolant… Kiba et Shino garde du corps d'Hinata… Neji en cousin attentif, Tenten à ses côtés, Lee l'idiot… Temari à côté de moi, et puis c'est tout...

En fait, quand on est MPD, on peut pas avoir la vie qu'on veux.

_Reviews... For god grace, reviews..._


	2. The Devil's advocate

_Disclaimer : same as always. Aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient, sinon, ce serait Sasuke et pas Itachi sama qui serait mort.  
_

On me dit souvent que je suis jolie. J'ai de grands yeux vert émeraude, très lumineux, et des cheveux d'un rose floral. J'ai une peau de porcelaine, un visage fin, et des lèvres roses. Oui, je suis jolie.

Mais ce n'est pas toujours une chance. En fait, alors que j'essaye de me dégager mes poignets des puissantes mains de mon agresseur, je me dis même que j'aurais bien aimé être moche.

Je m'appelle Sakura. Haruno Sakura. J'ai vingt quatre ans, et je suis une jeune avocate.

J'ai voulu devenir avocate après le meurtre d'une amie, Temari. Je voulais faire enfermer celui qui l'avait tuée.

Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai voulu autre chose. J'ai voulu défendre les victimes en général. J'ai voulu sauver tous les innocents, et combattre tous les coupables.

Je suis devenue une idéaliste.

J'ai passée brillamment licence et maîtrise, puis un concours, et depuis un an, je suis stagiaire dans un cabinet.

Et là, je suis plaquée contre le murs de la ruelle, celle où Temari s'est fait tuée, par un type très quelconque, mais assez costaud. Il doit avoir quarante ans, porte la coupe courte avec une raie bien nette au milieu, celle des petits fonctionnaires, ou des cadres moyens, des lunettes carrées, et un costume trois pièces. Probablement une femme, de deux ans sa cadette, et des enfants. Deux, peut-être trois. Un archétype ambulant, quoi. Mais là, il essaye de me violer.

Sa main glisse doucement vers mon chemisier blanc, boutonné jusqu'en haut.

Comment a-t-il pu me repérer, malgré ma tenue si peu provocante : chemisier, longue jupe plissée, petites chaussures sans talon, gentilles chaussettes blanches, et cheveux dans une queue de cheval approximative. Au bureau, on me dit en riant que j'ai un look d'institutrice anglaise du XIXème.

Voilà qu'une de ses mains s'insinue sous mon soutien gorge, l'autre maintenant mes deux bras.

Je ferme les yeux, et attend la suite. Qui ne vient pas.

J'ouvre les paupières, et je vois mon violeur tiré en arrière par deux grands mecs, costards noirs, les cheveux tirés en arrières, gominés à en être aveuglant, et des lunettes de soleil. Des yakuzas.

Ils retournent le type, et j'aperçois en éclair un troisième mec, plus petit que les deux autres, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveaux caché par mon agresseur, dont les pieds sont à dix centimètres du sol.

Moi, je tombe sur le cul. L'émotion. Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Soudain, le gentil cadre bien net, bien archétypé, se casse en deux, et je peux mieux voir l'autre mec. Il lui a collé son poing dans le ventre.

Puis il attrape sa tête, et l'écrase contre son genou. Ça fait un bruit moche. Il a dû lui péter le nez. Bien fait.

Les deux gorilles relâchent leur prise, et l'autre connard tombe.

Leur chef (parce que ça me paraît d'un coup évident) lui marche dessus, et s'approche de moi, prostrée contre le mur.

Je vois que mon sauveur est plutôt jeune, et qu'il me sourit doucement, mais pas plus, parce qu'un des malabar l'interpelle.

-Chef, on fait quoi avec lui ?

Il se retourne, et lance froidement :

-fouillez lui les poches. Voyez s'il en a.

Le timbre de sa voix est clair.

L'autre s'exécute, et ressort un petit flacon plein de pilules. Je vois l'étiquette. « GHB ». La drogue des violeurs. Un habitué, quoi.

-Donnez lui en. Ordonne ensuite le jeune homme.

Pour pas qu'il se souvienne. Faudrait pas qu'il aille raconter aux flics que c'est des yaks qui l'ont frappé, hein ?

Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, et me sourit à nouveau, et cette fois, j'ai le temps de le détailler : un visage légèrement émacié à la peau légèrement translucide, des yeux verts d'eaux, et des cheveux rouges sang ébouriffés tombant aux épaules. Il a aussi d'énormes cernes qui font le tour de ses yeux. Il a le kanji « amour » gravé sur le front, au dessus de l'œil gauche. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne sais plus qui. Il porte un costume crème, sans doute pour le distinguer des sous fifres.

-Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

Ça déborde.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je chiale comme une gamine. La pression, c'est fini, et la peur, puis le soulagement, puis la reconnaissance, tout ça m'étouffe, m'oppresse, et je chiale comme une gamine. Son sourire change. Il devient indulgent.

Il me tend une main longue et fine, et me dit :

-Levez vous, c'est sale, ici.

En hoquetant, je saisis cette main tendu, et m'y cramponne. Il me tire, sans violence, mes sans efforts aussi.

Il se tourne vers les deux autres, figés depuis tout à l'heure, et là, je vois son profil non tatoué, et j'entends sa voix froide à nouveau, et la je me rappelle :

-Il faut y aller.

Je demande, entre mes larmes :

-Gaara ?

Il se retourne, et me regarde de haut en bas, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, et demande à son tour :

-Sakura ?

Nous sommes dans un café.

A la table derrière la nôtre, les deux gardes du corps lancent des œillades menaçantes aux autres clients. On écoute pas ce que dit le boss.

-Alors, Sakura, me demande-t-il, tu es restée en contact avec les autres ?

-Pas tous, je réponds. Je vois encore souvent Naruto et Sasuke. Ils font semblant de pas se blairer, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont passer le restant de leur jour dans le même apart, et qu'il tomberont amoureux de la même fille, et qu'il finiront en ménage à trois. Sinon, de temps en temps, je vois Ino, mais pas souvent.

-Je vois.

Il baisse légèrement les yeux et se plonge dans un silence songeur. Moi, dans un silence mal à l'aise.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? finit-il par demander.

-Je suis avocate.

-Ah vraiment ? Je crois pourtant me souvenir que tu voulais être médecin.

J'ai un petit rire gêné.

-On change d'avis.

-Je vois. Répète-t-il.

Nouveau silence méditatif. Puis il ajoute :

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Depuis quand est-il si curieux ? Je détourne le regard, et dit que je préfère ne pas en parler.

Lui-même baisse les yeux en répondant. Son « je vois » est cette fois légèrement douloureux. Il a compris.

-Et toi ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

Il semble émerger d'un rêve, et finit par avouer.

-J'ai pris la place de mon père.

Moi aussi, je comprends.

-Ah, tu veux dire que…

Il m'interrompt.

-Oui, je veux dire que.

-Et… et ce n'est pas trop… ?

-Non, ce n'est pas trop.

-Ah.

Cette fois, c'est un double silence gêné.

Il termine son café, et se lève, imité par les siamois de la table derrière.

-Et bien, dit-il au bout d'un court instant de flottement, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Sakura. A bientôt, j'espère.

Il part, puis se ravise, et revient vers moi.

-Tu… tu aurais un numéro où je pourrais t'appeler ?

Je reste un instant confuse.

-Hein ?... Euh, oui, tiens.

Je lui donne mon numéro, et il me dit qu'il me contactera. Ça fait mafieux.

On se revoit de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus souvent. Au fil de ces rencontres, je m'aperçois qu'il a beaucoup changé. Il est moins distant, mais en même temps plus inquiétant. Il y a d'abord ces cernes, qu'il a tout le temps, et puis, parfois, il semble perdu en lui-même. Il y a de courts instants où il se parle à lui-même. Il me fait peur, mais m'attire.

Un jour, nous finissons dans le même lit. Ma première fois. Champagne. Oui, à vingt quatre ans. Je pensais à autre chose, en fait.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Nous savourons le silence. Il se redresse sur un coude, et se tourne vers moi.

-Sakura, c'est parce que Temari est morte que tu as voulu devenir avocate, n'est ce pas ?

Pourquoi il remet ça d'un coup ? Il continue, sans attendre la réponse.

-Sakura, c'est moi qui ai tué Temari.

Je suis sciée. Comme ça d'un coup. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Lui se lève, et va se chercher une clope. En allumant il poursuit.

-Je suis un malade mental. J'ai ce qu'on appelle un syndrome de multi personnalité. Dans ma tête, il y a un autre moi. C'est à cause de lui que je ne dors plus. Si je dors, il prend le contrôle. Mais en fait, il fait partie de moi. Ses désirs sont les miens, et les miens les siens. C'est lui qui a tué Temari, mais nous le voulions tout les deux. Donc, dans l'absolu, c'est moi. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Je le regarde d'un air probablement bovin.

-C'est aussi moi qui ai tué mon père. Ajoute-t-il au bout d'un moment. Et le fils de sa maîtresse. Et sa maîtresse.

Il a dit tout ça sans oser se tourner vers moi. Il me regarde enfin, et demande, anxieux :

-Alors ?

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je réponde à cela ?

* * *

Je ne suis plus jolie, je suis belle. Je ne suis plus une vierge effarouchée, je suis une femme fatale. J'ai abandonné mon costume d'institutrice anglaise, et rangé mes armes dans un fourreau Channel, tailleur très au corps, qui laisse voir le tranchant à travers le tissu. Maintenant je fume, me drogue parfois. Ça a creusé mes joues et tamisé la lumière de mes yeux. J'ai un look d'allumeuse, mais, paradoxalement, je suis plus inaccessible.

Je m'appelle Sakura. Sabaku no Sakura. J'ai trente cinq ans, et je suis avocate.

J'ai une fille de sept ans, et un mari aimant et attentif. Et, accessoirement, chef yakuza. Il est également mon client exclusif.

Nous avons une magnifique demeure traditionnelle, où nous organisons souvent des fêtes avec les membres de la famille. Pas au sens classique, hein ? Au sens mafieux.

Mon mari, bien sûr, fait des choses horribles. Il tue, rançonne, vole, deale, et tue encore.

En le choisissant pour la vie, j'avais encore le regard éclatant et naïf. De toute façon, une femme fatale, ça ne se marie pas.

Mais malgré cela, j'avais déjà jeté mes idéaux de justice, et à l'autel, j'ai juré de ne me dévouer qu'à lui. C'était devenu mon nouvel idéal.

Je suis devenue ce que je suis volontairement, et aujourd'hui, pour tous, inconnus, ennemis, mais aussi proches, amis, parents, pour tous, sans que personne ne le dise, je suis, avant tout le reste, avant moi-même, avant mon corps, pour eux tous, je suis l'avocate du diable.


	3. Red light

_ça fait longtemps. J'espère qu'on ne m'a pas complètement oublié. Voici le chapitre qui n'aurait pas dû être le troisième mais le sixième, mais bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez, c'est celui que j'ai fini en premier._

_Le rappel classique, les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je le mériterais._

La première chose qu'on fait en sortant de taule, qu'on soit en fin de peine, libéré pour bonne conduite, ou bien évadé, c'est aller au putes. D'avoir pas baisé, pendant des mois, des années, ou plus, ça rend dingue, et on ferait n'importe quoi pour une femme. Même payer.

Je m'appelle Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame. J'étais en cavale après avoir charcuté à grands coups de dents un gardien, et avoir réussi la première évasion de mon centre de détention.

Aux putes, j'attendais dans l'antichambre, sur la banquette en velours cramoisi, à côté d'autres mecs comme moi, d'autres tueurs. On se regarde tous en coin, méfiants. On est tous des tarés, n'importe lequel peut tout d'un coup sortir un flingue et buter tout le monde ici.

Et puis, la lumière rouge nous rendait tous paranos.

Dans toutes les antichambres de tous les bordels de tous les macs du monde, la putain de lumière est rouge. Les macs croient que c'est une lumière érotique. Que ça excite le client. Les macs ne baisent pas au bordel, et ça se sent. Cette lumière, elle est pas érotique, elle est meurtrière et étouffante, et les seuls à être à l'aise dedans, c'est les psychopathes.

Et le type à côté de moi, la lumière avait pas l'air de le gêner. Il se tenait droit, regarde fixe. Il n'était pas immense, pas baraqué, pas moche, plutôt beau gosse, même, plutôt fin, mais il me foutait plus les jetons que n'importe lequel des autres monstres. Il avait des cheveux longs et bruns, il les attachait en bas de sa nuque. Il avait le visage comme une fille, encadré par deux épaisses mèches. Des cernes lui descendaient bas sur les joues. Son regard était fixe et vide, comme un cadavre qui se serait mis à marcher, ou un trou noir.

J'arrivais pas à me décrocher de lui. Il le sentait. Il a tourné les yeux vers moi, ce regard si fixe, si vide, de cadavre qui se serait mis à marcher, ou de trou noir.

Au fond, tout au fond, de la mélancolie.

Il parle tout d'un coup, et sa voix atone et claire d'adolescent me fait sursauter :

-Tu es Hoshigaki Kisame. Tu t'es évadé il y a trois jours en tuant un gardien.

Il ne demande rien, il affirme.

Puis il ajoute :

-Je suis Uchiha Itachi.

Son nom me disait quelque chose. Je me suis souvenu. C'était ce môme qui avait massacré toute sa famille, sauf son petit frère, il y avait quelques années. Libéré pour bonne conduite.

-Au suivant, appelle une fille qui vient de se libérer.

C'est à son tour. Il se lève. Alors que tout le monde ici a la tête enfoncée dans des épaules qui roulent, lui a gardé sa démarche d'enfant de riches. Et va savoir pourquoi, j'ai encore plus les jetons.

Alors que j'attends mon tour à moi, j'essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai lu de lui dans les journaux, avant d'aller au trou. Il y a cinq ans, il s'est introduit dans la réserve des armes confisquées du commissariat central de Tokyo où sa famille régnait, et, de là, les avait tous massacré, sauf son petit frère, en une semaine. Puis il s'était rendu. Quand le juge lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il avait répondu que ça lui était venu comme ça. On lui avait collé vingt ans de sursis, dix ans fermes, mais seulement cinq années incompressibles. Il a fait ses cinq ans sagement, et on l'a libéré. The end.

-Au suivant !

C'est mon tour.

Quand je sors, j'ai une surprise. Il est là, adossé contre le mur, qui m'attend. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais que c'est moi qu'il attend. Peut-être que tout les autres ont l'impression d'être attendu par lui. Pourtant, c'est bien vers moi qu'il se dirige.

Plus petit que moi, il me domine quand même, et me dit :

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir. Je vais avec toi.

-Moi non plus, j'ai pas de pieu.

Je mens.

-Tu mens, il me dit, les évadés ont toujours un endroit où dormir, une planque, ou bien ils ne s'évaderaient pas. Emmène moi chez toi.

Je soupire pour faire semblant de pas avoir peur, et je répond :

-D'accord.

Ma planque est simple : une salle de bain avec une douche, une cuisine/salon avec une table, quatre chaises, une télé dans un coin et un canapé en face, une chambre avec un lit. Les murs sont bouffés d'humidité, le papier peint se décolle, c'est crade et poussiéreux. Une seule ampoule faiblarde éclaire chaque pièce.

Direct, il va se poser sur le canapé, attrape la télécommande que j'ai quittée il y a trois mois, et allume la télé.

-On parle de toi, lance-t-il.

Je m'assois à côté de lui.

Le présentateur a une tête de con, et j'aime pas du tout qu'un gland comme lui parle de moi.

-Faits divers, maintenant, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Hoshigaki Kisame, évadé lundi de la prison de…

Je zappe, et tombe sur les variétoches. Ce mec du journal m'énerve. Sans un mot, Itachi prend la télécommande, et rebascule sur les infos. Je n'ose pas protester, même si je sais que je pourrais lui casser la gueule.

-Hoshigaki est un dangereux criminel, continue tête-de-gland, qui a commis de nombreux rackets, braquages et cambriolage, se terminant souvent de manière tragique. D'après le personnel de la prison, il se serait enfui en direction de la ville, nous enjoignons donc la population à se montrer très prudente, et à éviter toute sortie inutile après le coucher du soleil. Maintenant, passons aux actualités sportives, et pour cela…

Itachi a coupé. Il me regarde, et me dit :

-Tu devrais faire attention à l'actualité qui te concerne, et oublier que la tête du journaliste ne te plaît pas.

Ce type est télépathe, ou quoi ?

Itachi a dormi sur le canapé, et moi dans le lit. Quand je suis sorti de la chambre, il regardait dans le frigo.

-Cherche pas, je lui lance, j'ai rien à bouffer.

Alors il abandonne.

Il prend les clés et me signale, comme si j'en avais besoin :

-Je sors.

-Et si moi je veux sortir ? je réponds.

-Tu restes là. Tu es recherché, alors tu ne te montres pas.

-D'accord.

L'instinct de soumission. Ce môme m'écrase complètement, et même lorsqu'il sera parti, j'oserai pas foutre un orteil dehors, et il le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il peut se casser tranquillement comme ça.

Il sort.

Il revient deux heures plus tard. Il a fait les courses. Avec quel argent ? Il a dû tout dépenser son aide à la réinsertion aux putes, hier soir.

-J'avais anticipé ma sortie de prison, il m'explique, et j'avais caché de l'argent.

Puis il me lance quelque chose.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

C'est un pistolet mitrailleur, neuf millimètres, munition parabellum. Qui veut la paix…

Il se débarrasse de sa veste, sort d'un des sacs de provision deux desert eagle.

-Ça, précise-t-il, c'est pour moi.

Je dois avoir l'air interrogateur, parce qu'il m'explique :

-Ils étaient avec l'argent.

-Oh.

-Demain, nous irons chercher un travail. Un qui peut nous offrir une protection efficace, si possible.

« Nous irons nous chercher un travail » : il cause comme un bouquin.

-D'accord.

On a trouvé du travail, et avec protection efficace. Désormais, quand le boss de Suna se déplace, il a deux ombres derrière lui : la mienne, énorme, et celle d'Itachi, mince et glacée.

Ça dure quelques temps comme ça. Parfois, Itachi est détaché de la protection comme « délégation auprès des parties adverses ». Ça sonne tellement faux que même moi je pige, mais les officiels sont bien payé pour gober, et les officieux pour comprendre.

Un jour, ça faisait un an et demi à ce moment là, c'est la réunion annuelle des pontes. Je monte la garde à la porte, et Itachi à l'intérieur.

Les mecs rentrent. Le dernier referme la porte derrière lui.

Un coup de feu. J'entre. Itachi est en plein carnage. Et comme il est le seul armé parce que c'est moi qui garde toute leur quincaillerie, personne ne peut riposter. Il m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil. Nous nous comprenons instantanément.

Le temps que je dégage mon arme, il m'a tiré dans le bras. Putain, il est bon ! Puis je sens une autre balle, celle-là dans mon ventre, puis une troisième, dans le poumon. Cette fois, je m'effondre.

Le silence retombe. La brume des canons se dissipe.

Juste à côté de mon visage, une chaussure blanche écrase mon sang. Ça éclabousse mon visage. Difficilement, je me cramponne au revers du pantalon de soie, et lève le regard. Lui baisse le sien. Il est tout en blanc, il à les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts, il a d'énormes cernes et un tatouage sur le front. Amour.

Itachi s'approche.

La lumière est rouge. Flippant.

Je l'entends armer son pistolet ; puis plus rien.

_Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, commentez. Moi, je suis pas entièrement satisfait, j'avais trouvé un meilleur développement mais je l'ai oublié, donc..._


	4. lawless

-Mon frère était un homme juste, et bon. Son humilité était également connue de tous.

Les morts ont tous la même oraison. Je n'écoute plus que d'une oreille distraite mon père blablater inutilement dans l'écran cathodique de ma chambre miteuse. Plus important, je nettoie mes armes. La conclusion est pour demain, le rideau tombera sur cette semaine sanglante.

-C'est une grande perte que la préfecture a subie aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'il est heureux d'être mort en service, pour la paix et la justice.

Tu parles. Il m'a supplié pendant le tout le quart d'heure où je fouillais dans son bureau, cherchant tout les dossiers sur les transactions avec la mafia.

Clic, clac, le canon est remboîté, clang, les munitions chargées, je peux aller me coucher.

Je m'appelle Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Je suis le fils aîné du préfet de police de Tokyo, chef du clan Uchiha. Je suis également l'assassin de presque tous les membres de ma famille.

Destruction de la cellule familiale ? Admiration pour les grands parricides et matricides, les Brutus, Néron, Oreste ou Œdipe ?

Peut-être. Mais surtout parce que leur pourriture me débecte. Qu'ils soient illégaux, je m'en fiche, mais leur hypocrisie, ces allocutions télévisées où ils expliquent que l'innocent pékin qu'ils ont pêché au hasard dans la rue est coupable des crimes des yaks, et qu'ils prennent les flashs congratulatoires de la presse, ça, ça, je peux pas le supporter.

Et puis il y a aussi l'autre raison, tellement plus simple : je n'en veux pas pour mon frère. Il sera malheureux, mais je préfère sa vie comme ça plutôt que comme la leur. Pour moi, il est trop tard.

Le lendemain, j'ai choisi mon moment. Sasuke est ailleurs, au collège sans doute, ou loin de tout ça, il n'y a que ma mère à la maison. Du téléphone, j'appellerai mon père à son bureau après l'avoir tuée et je raccrocherai sans rien dire, et il viendra, et je l'abattrai. Ensuite, j'irai me livrer à la police. Bon plan.

J'entre, j'entend ma mère à la cuisine, elle pleure je crois. Évidemment, tout le monde est au courant. Je me demande ce que Sasuke pense de moi. Et puis j'arrête, ce n'est pas le moment.

Silencieusement, je me glisse jusque derrière elle. Je lève mon arme. Je ne la regarderai pas dans les yeux, elle ne me verra pas. C'est lâche, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le luxe e la bravoure.

Soudain elle se retourne. Ses yeux qui s'écarquillent sont pleins de larmes, et je suis paralysé. Je tremble, mon doigt est bloqué par la gâchette. Elle a la bouche entrouverte, elle a l'air un peu stupide, maman, d'un coup. Ça pourrait être drôle, mais les circonstances gâchent le comique.

Elle demande : « Pourquoi ? »

Ça me débloque. Pour Sasuke. Je ne répond pas et je tire.

J'ai tiré dans le cœur, donc elle met un peu de temps avant de partir complètement. C'est dur, mais je ne voulais pas lui trouer la tête. Ça, ce sera pour mon père.

Il vient, comme je l'avais prévu, et seul. Avec lui, ce sera à la fois plus difficile et plus simple. Plus difficile, parce que lui est entrainé, et plus simple, parce que cet arsenal technique que nous déploierons rendra la bataille nettement plus froide, plus mécanique.

Il vient, donc, et je l'entend. Je me retire, dans l'ombre, j'attend le moment où il trouvera maman. C'est long. Je l'entend ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir une par une, vérifier que je n'y suis pas. Il arrive enfin à la cuisine. Il enfonce la porte et bondit à l'intérieur. Moi, je me dégage silencieusement de mon placard. J'ai tout mon temps pour être prudent maintenant. Il n'arrive plus à décoller son regard du cadavre. Je suis derrière lui. Je lève mon arme. Ma jambe d'appui change. Le parquet grince. Ma balle se loge dans le placard d'en face.

Je tourne la tête brusquement, mon père braque son arme sur moi, je bondis hors de la trajectoire, sa balle perce le mur. À plat ventre sur le sol, je me retourne, il se tient au dessus de moi, il m'ajuste. Je tire avant lui, dans son épaule d'abord, puis dans son genoux. J'ai gagné.

Je me relève et le regarde. On reprend tous les deux notre souffle. Dans ses yeux, je lis la haine et les accusations. Ça m'énerve.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? crié-je, avec une voix que je ne me connais pas. Hein, c'est ça ? Tu crois quoi, qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut et que rien vous arrivera parce qu'on est Uchiha ? Je t'en foutrai, moi. Putain ! Mais tu vois pas que c'est ta faute ? Tu m'as fait, connard, tu m'as fait comme je suis. Et puis quoi, Merde ! J'ai pas à me justifier ! On peut pas être dégueulasse comme nous, et pas s'attendre à ce que ça nous retombe dessus. »

Je me calme. Et puis finalement, je dis, comme un aveu :

« Je suis désolé, papa, c'est pour Sasuke. »

Il a l'air un peu surpris, et puis il sourit doucement. Je trouve la force de lever mon arme une troisième fois, et j'en finis. Ensuite, je m'écroule contre le mur pour pleurer.

Huit ans ont passés. En utilisant les infos récupérées dans le massacre de ma famille, j'ai réussi à ne m'en tirer qu'avec cinq ans de prisons. Pendant ces cinq ans, les gens concernés ont essayé de me faire tuer 48 fois, et leur 48 assassins sont morts sans qu'on puisse les relier à moi.

À la fin de ces cinq ans, je suis rentré dans la mafia de Suna, et j'ai continué d'être un assassin.

Je ne regrette pas mes actes passés, mais que les choses n'aient pas été différentes. Après tout, j'aimais ma famille, je ne suis pas un monstre. J'aurai préféré une vie simple, quitte à me passer des avantages de la richesse, avec une famille honnête et un frère qui ne me haïsse pas plus que les petits frères sont supposé haïr leur grand frère.

Je soupire. Pourquoi je pense à tout ça maintenant ? C'est pas le moment. Je finis de vider l'essence sur le cadavre et dans la chambre, je craque une allumette et je sors en la jetant.

Dans le parking désert en bas, j'ouvre le coffre de ma voiture. Je balance mon manteau plein de sang et j'en prend un autre. C'est dans ce moment de vulnérabilité que je le sens derrière moi. Je me retourne.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux. Ils sont rouges. La balle se loge proprement dans mon cœur. Je tombe en avant, face contre terre. Il s'approche de moi. Péniblement, je me retourne. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sasuke. Je souris. Lui non. Pas grave, petit frère, tu apprendras.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

On peut pas être dégueulasse comme nous, et pas s'attendre à ce que ça nous retombe dessus.


End file.
